Administrative divisions of Kanjor
UNDER CONSTRUCTION [[Kanjor|'United States of Kanjor and La Tondelle']] (Can.: ') is a federal, presidential republic with the federal government based in the country's capital city Atyr. The '''Administrative division of Kanjor ... has been based on three basic levels of of subdivision and one auxilliary level which may be applied by the States' authorities. The territory of Kanjor is divided into five States (Can.: États) which are divided into parishes (Can.): Paroisses) and municipalities (Can.: Communes). Major cities in Kanjor have the status of both parish and municipality serving as an entity independent from the county surrounding it. Kanjor currently has 5 States, ?? counties and ??? municipalities. States Kanjor is currently divided into 5 States. Administrative authority at State-level is shared between a central government-appointed governor known as the *Numineux *Oléri-des-Grâces *Silliers *La Tondelle *Martois Parishes of Kanjor Each région of Kanjor is broken into smaller sub-units called paroisses (parishes). Most parishes are based off Parishes of Silliers #Moix #Loitiers: The city of Loitiers and a few outlying areas are found within the parish of Loitiers; this parish was created int he early 1900s to provide more representatives for urban areas. #Bayonville: The city of Bayonville and a few outlying areas are found within the parish of Bayonville; this parish was created in the early 1900s to provide more representatives for urban areas. #Pont-du-Talleyrand #Bayon: The parish of Bayon is found outside of the city of Bayonville and was the city's traditional parish. #Afar: The city of Afar and a few a few outlying areas are found within the parish of Afar; unlike other urban parishes, the parish of Afar was not created in the early 1900s to give more representatives to urban areas. Instead, the parish's borders encompass the traditional boundaries of the Residential City of Afar; however, repeatedly in history, the boundaries of the parish have been expanded to encompass the growing size of the city. In the mid 2500s the city council and the Région of Silliers decided to place a limit on the physical size of the city and therefore the size of the parish. #L'Ome #Sumeaux #Pont-du-Manat #Villiers #Mere #DuVal #Atyr: The city of Atyr and a few outlying areas are found within the parish of Afar; this parish was created in the early 1900s to provide more representatives for urban areas. It gained greater importance and independence when the city became the capital of Kanjor. #Chantou #Papin #Bois #Germain #Guénon Parishes of La Tondelle #Sologne #Oix #Deims: The city of Deims and a few outlying areas are found within the parish of Deims; this parish was created in the early 1900s to provide more representatives for urban areas. #Tardes #Jaligny-sur-Nesbre: #Haut Nesbre #Famiens:The city of Famiens and a few outlying areas are found within the parish of Famiens; unlike other urban parishes, the parish of Famiens was not created in the early 1900s to give more representatives to urban areas. Instead, the parish's borders encompass the traditional boundaries of the Residential City of Famiens. However, unlike younger cities, Famiens has never experienced quick expansion and the parish has never needed to expand its borders or annex surround areas. #Louvergne: The parish of Louvergne is the traditional site of the County of Louvergne. In consequence, the parish has been in continual existence for nearly 1,500 years. #Trest-Sud #Test-Nord #Belfort: The city of Belfort and a few outlying areas are found within the parish of Belfort; this parish was created in the early 1900s to provide more representatives for urban areas. #La Tondelle #Beuvron #Map Parishes of Martois #Audierne #Lévry-sur-Kanjorgne #Noiret #Saint-Étienne #Soulon #La Balme #Sillingly #Saint-Claire #Not #Chauxerre #Foulouse #Roussillon #Sèvres #Côtes-d'Armor #Abbaye Saint-Germain Créteil Parishes of Numineux #Bessone #Augustin #Haut-Kanjorgne #Kanjo #Lyvelines Doronne #Kanjorgne #Saint-Ary Vanles #Pesançon #Orient-Pesançon #Bellevue #Nompiègne #Proulx #Château de Cimoges Vendes Parishes of Oléri-des-Grâces #La Gochelle #Chevènement #Terrebonne #Lambéry #Rienne #Marceline #Calais #Saint-Beuve #Chateaubriand #Saint-Simon #Saint-Laurent #Narseille Category:Kanjor Category:Government and politics of Kanjor